Winter Break
by TheQueenOfShebaSays
Summary: My first M rated fic ever... also its Jalex...


**A/N: this will be my first M rated fic ever! I have no clue if it will be good or really awful, so bear with me people; this is also very weird writing this, its one thing to read this stuff, another thing entirely to write it lol**

To say that she was excited about today was an understatement, she had spent nearly two hours getting ready this morning after getting up before 8am… yes that is correct, she willingly set her alarm and got up before 8am… during winter break.

She was now seated in the living room, dressed in her outfit that took her 2 hours to pick out, and what did she settle on?

A white tight sweater, and a pair of skinny jeans, she had on her knee high boots as well, it was a blizzard out, and if she was going to force a certain someone to do stuff with her, she had better be ready.

"Alex, can you help me with breakfast?" her mom asked her, Alex looked over from her position on the couch, "do I have to?" she asked, "what about Max?" she said motioning to her younger brother.

She and Theresa looked at the boy sitting on the couch playing 'Call of Duty', Alex paused, "never mind" she said standing to help her mom who only laughed slightly.

Alex helping consisted of her mostly eating stuff and on occasion opening the oven or holding the electric egg beaters into the bowl.

But it was help, and Theresa had grown used to it, "so are we having the King of England over or something?" Alex asked looking at all the breakfast items.

Stacks of pancakes, hash browns, eggs, sausage, toppings for the pancakes, Theresa looked at her daughter, "Alex, I want to feed my baby when he gets home" she said.

Alex swiped a piece of fruit out of a bowl, "mom he has been away for a few months, I'm sure he has eaten" Alex said, she felt a little sad thinking about how long it had been.

"yes four months in a third world country… no food honey" she said, Alex furrowed her brow, "I think they feed the doctors over there" she said, Theresa sighed.

"I know I just… he's my baby… I need to feed him" she said, Alex rubbed her mom's back, "well you have a whole month to fatten him up" she said, they both laughed.

And then a knock came to the door, Alex darted over to it faster than she's ever moved her whole life, she stopped took a deep breath and opened the door, her big smile turned to a frown, "oh its only you guys" Alex said turning and walking back to the kitchen.

Harper walked in followed by someone who could have been Zeke, he had a giant parka on with the hood cinched around his face "nice to see you to Alex!" was what Zeke said, although he sounded very enthusiastic and happy, Harper turned to help unzip his coat.

She was wearing a white hat that looked like a pile of snow balls, her coat was covered in little snow balls, and she had ice crystal jewelry on her she wore white leggings and a white dress fringed in snow balls.

"Sorry guys… I'm just waiting for him" Alex said, Harper nodded as Zeke pulled his parka off and tried to hang it on the coat rack, but it was too giant, so he just leaned it against the wall.

"I know… any word from your dad?" Harper asked, Alex shook her head, "no…but the air ort is a while away, plus the snow storm" she said.

They both went into the kitchen, while Zeke joined Max with playing the game.

Another hour had passed and the mom had put all the food in the oven to keep it warm, she went down to the sub shop, Harper and Zeke followed soon after and Max wondered down a little after that, the shop was closed, but they went down anyway.

Alex stayed up in the loft, she started to realize why she never got up this early, as her eyes grew heavy and she fell asleep on the couch.

20 minutes later Alex was slowly coming out of her dream state with something scratching her cheek, it felt like that time the neighbors wire haired terrier wanted to play with her.

She opened her eyes slowly, confused, and then her eyes met some icy gray eyes, she moved back slightly surprised, his eyes looked playful, "Justin?" she asked, he nodded, she looked at him for a second before it registered to her that this was in fact real.

"Justin!" she yelled while sitting up quickly, she wrapped her arms around his neck and squeezed him tight, he wrapped his arms around her body and squeezed to, "hey Alex" he whispered softly.

She went to kiss his cheek and there was that terrier again, she pulled back, "why did you grow this?" she asked brushing her hand along his beard.

"I sort of didn't have a choice… not much time to sit and shave in the middle of a west African jungle" he said, she looked at him, she hadn't seen him in 4 months, he looked the same, his hair was shaggy, he obviously had time to keep it cut, she felt his arms quickly, he hadn't wasted away, he was still the same.

"You look good Alex" he said sweetly, she looked up at him from his arms, that were covered in a white dress shirt.

"I'd say you did too… but um… we need to get rid of the terrier that has taken up refuge on your face" she said, he chuckled, thinking she was just teasing him, until she stood up and dragged him up the stairs behind her.

She pulled him into the bathroom and shut the door, she opened a drawer and pulled out her pink razor, she jumped up on the sink and gave him the razor.

"go" she said, he looked at her with a humorous grin, "why?" he asked, "because you don't look cute with facial hair… plus I can't kiss your cheek" she said, he smiled at her and then proceeded to use some of her peach scented shave gel to shave his face.

15 minutes later he was drying his face off with her towel, he looked in the mirror, "damn" he said allowed, she looked at him, then at his reflection, "what is it?" she asked startled.

"I look good" he said checking himself out, he winked at his reflection, she hit his arm hard, "ouch" he said in mock pain, which had stopped actually hurting him years ago.

"see you look cute again… in your own dorky weird self-way" she said about to jump off the counter, he stepped in front of her , he moved in close causing her let his body move between her legs, he placed both his hands on her waist.

"Hold on there… wasn't there a reason you wanted me to shave?" he asked his voice sounded different to her, she had place her hands on his chest, "right… I almost forgot" she said, she leaned up and kissed his cheek gently, it was soft, and now he smelled like peaches which made her giggle.

But then something else made her giggle, he was placing kisses along her neck, "I missed you so much Alex" he said, she wrapped her arms around his neck, "me too" she said.

"But hey you're here for a whole month… we should do something" she said, he agreed by nodded his head, they pulled apart slightly, and they both must have had the same idea, because they both went to kiss each other's cheek.

When her lips fell on the corner of his lips, her heart rate sped up, she felt his hand squeeze her waist, but what was odd was that, he moved his mouth over slightly, so now her lips were on his more.

It only lasted a second, she pulled back slowly, she touched his chest, "we should um join everyone down stairs now… mom made you a banquet dinner" she said.

He smiled following her out, "good, I'm tired of eating monkeys" he said, she looked at him horrified, he backed up hands in the air, "calm down, it's just a joke… I don't eat monkeys…" he laughed when she glared.

They met everyone down stairs, he had already hugged everyone else before he ever saw Alex, they all sat around the table eating breakfast, talking, catching up, but everyone mostly wanted to hear about Justin and his adventures.

Alex kept looking around the table and catching Justin looking at her for a moment before he looked away.

"…and after that the other guys were scared to go into the water after they found that black mamba swimming in it" Justin finished probably his tenth story.

Everyone was in the living room just relaxing, Justin was sitting next to Alex on the couch, and Theresa was on the other side of Alex, "so Mija… have you met any girls yet, anyone special?" she asked, for some odd reason everyone seemed to want to know.

But Alex did not, she looked at her hands, dreading his response, she didn't know why she felt like this, but she always has hated any girl that Justin ever dated, today more so then ever.

"no" he said simply, Alex's head shot up and looked at him surprised, he looked at her with that look again, and then he looked past her at their mom, "doing what I'm doing, I don't really have time to meet anyone" he said, everyone understood.

There was more talking, and then everyone started to leave and go about their business, Jerry and Theresa left to do some Christmas shopping, Zeke and Harper were going out on a date, and Max was going on a date as well.

That left Justin and Alex, after the last family member left, Just walked from the kitchen sipping his tea, "so Alex… you have a date too?" he asked, she looked up at him, she shook her head, "nope…" she said.

He sat down next to her, "well if you're up to it, you wanna bundle up warm and we go out and do something today?" he asked touching her leg slightly.

She smiled wide, "yes… as long as you're paying" she said after standing up, he nodded, "always" he said with a chuckle.

**Rockefeller Center,**

Even though there was an oncoming blizzard in the forecast, people were still out, it was two weeks till Christmas, the skating rink wasn't as full as it normally would be.

But Justin and Alex were on the ice, he was trying to skate, she was basically holding him up, he'd never skated before, it was one of his 'unnecessary things people do and get hurt doing it' like singing in the shower, he just didn't do it.

Alex had been teasing hi the whole time, but eventually he got used to it, and they went from him gripping her arm for safety, to just holding hands.

And then they were skating around the rink, not colliding with little children, and he was laughing at how fun it was, she was too.

"this is fun Alex" he said squeezing her gloved fingers in his hand, she looked at him, "see I knew you'd like it, I have been trying to make you less boring all my life" she said as if it were fact.

"well I guess maybe your succeeding?" he asked, she looked at him, shaking her head, "nope your still nerdy" she said, she laughed when he tried to tickled her sides, but she skated away.

She spun to a stop and watched as he struggled to regain his balance after losing his anchor, "Justin" she said, he looked at her, not really amused, and then she revealed that she was holding his wallet, his eyes grew wide.

She started laughing when he attempted to give chase, and then she saw that he was actually skating at her, she spun and skated away from him, laughing, as she heard Justin's constant "Alex!" over the wind.

For some odd reason she thought it was ok to close her eyes, so she did, and she let the wind blow past her face, she felt so free.

And then she ran into a hard body, she crashed to the ground, taking the body with her, it was a good thing she wasn't going to fast, or it would have been a bad wreck.

She opened her eyes to see who lay on top of her, he smiled back, "like I have said a million times, I learn stuff very fast" he said, while pulling his wallet from her pocket.

His hot breath was on her face, she looked at his features, he looked at her after putting his wallet away, he saw her look and started to stand, well he wound up on his knees.

"you ok?" he asked, she nodded and used his shoulders to help herself stand on her feet, she looked down at him, "I want to go to the toy store" she said innocently" he laughed slightly amused, "yes dear… just let daddy try and standup" he said, she clapped her hands excited.

**FAO Schwartz,**

Alex was like a kid in a giant toy store as she ran around, pulling Justin along asking if he'd buy her all these random things.

They wound up where all the giant stuffed animals were, she looked around, she wanted them to fill her room, and then her eyes landed on one in particular, Justin was playing with stuffed bird when he realized she had disappeared from his sight.

He rounded a corner and found her holding a giant stuffed gorilla, he looked at her, "you want a stuffed gorilla?" he asked, he walked up and looked it over, trying to avoid the price tag.

"Yeah it reminds me of you" she said, he looked at her, it then hit him, he was doing research on gorilla's why didn't he think of that.

"oh… ok I'll buy it for you" he said, she leaned up and kissed his cheek, "especially this morning with that beard… you looked just like him" she said while walking away, he chuckled and followed her out of there.

Justin left the toy store with his arms holding at least 4 bags of toys, not including the gorilla that had its own giant bag.

They waited on the sidewalk for a taxi, he watched her as she looked through a smaller bag, he smiled, "you um wanna stand closer to me… I'm kind of cold" he said, she looked at him, he had those puppy dog eyes, she walked over and leaned into him.

"you know it was a good idea buying presents for everyone else in here… should be fun" he said, she nodded, she looked at him "thank you" she whispered, he smiled, "you know I'd do anything for you" he said.

The taxi came and after putting everything in the trunk and back seat, they sat in silence on the ride home, she wondered why it was silent, and when she looked he had fallen asleep on her shoulder, she realized he must have been exhausted.

When they got home, they noticed something was off, no lights, "the power went out…" he said, she shook her head, wondering if anyone was home yet.

They went in through the front door of the loft and Justin dropped the bags on the floor, "mom, dad!" he called out, "max!" he tried, no one.

"I guess they're all still out…" she said while removing her coat, she had her back turned to the door, "wonder how long they'll be out" Justin said, she shrugged.

She was startled when his arms snaked themselves around her waist, pulling her back tight against his body, she was surprised, she felt his cold nose nuzzle her neck, "I'm cold Alex…" he whispered softly.

She closed her eyes when his lips touched her neck gently, "I need you to warm me up" he added his voice lower.

Alex's eyes shot open, she spun around and stepped back from him, "it wasn't a dream" she said, he cocked his head to the side confused, "that night before you left… it wasn't a dream" she said.

And then he realized what she was talking about, he sighed, "no it wasn't…" he trailed off, "you kissed me in my sleep that night" she whispered.

He nodded, "i was going away for a while, I wanted one last… I just wanted to feel you" he said softly, he looked pained.

She watched him as he sat on the back of the couch, "we've always had an odd relationship… you have tormented me to no end, and you have never shown me any respect…" he paused, she looked down ashamed.

"Did you ever wonder why I always helped you and looked out for you, loved you back no matter what?" he asked, she looked at him, "I have had these feelings for a few years now… probably all my life… I can't get rid of them Alex… I have tried" he said looking down.

"Your right…" her first words piqued his interest, "we have never been like normal siblings… ever…" she said softly.

He looked at her with this look of love and sadness, "I'm sorry Alex, if I'm freaking you out I can leave" he said, she shook her head, "I have always felt jealous of every single girl who got to date you" she said.

He was surprised by this confession, "I mean I sent a clone of you to collage so you wouldn't leave…" she said, "I hid my feelings by tormenting you… thinking that would fix it… it never did" she said.

"Why not?" he asked, "because you always helped me no matter what… you made it difficult to hate you" she said, he chuckled.

He let out a sigh, "so what does this mean?" he asked, she stepped toward him, she looked him over, he was a nerd, but a very hunky nerd, he looked up at her.

She leaned in and kissed his lips, he was surprised but quickly relaxed to wrap his hands around her waist, he stood up slowly, her hands traveled up his chest, resting there.

The kiss got deeper when he licked at her lips she gasped and he entered, both moaning at the contact, both not wanting it to end, his fingers traveled under sweater, his slightly cold fingers touching her hot skin made her gasp, she pulled back for a second.

His fingers still resting on her bare skin, "um wow…" she said, he smiled and leaned to kiss her again, she met him halfway, she didn't know why she suddenly had this urge to take his shirt off, but she found her fingers undoing his buttons as they continued to kiss.

He pulled away this time, breathing heavy, "um we should hold off on that… they could walk through the door at any moment" he said, his logical side coming through his lusty haze, she nodded agreeing.

She did lean up to plant another kiss on his lips, he smiled, she pulled away, "maybe I want to kiss you all the time now" she said innocently, he pulled her into a hug, he was happy neither had acted on their feelings till now, she was 18 now, he was 21, both adults, they could do what they pleased now… so long as no one found out.

They wound up on the couch; Justin lay behind Alex he was gently rubbing her tummy, and leaving kisses on her neck as she enjoyed it, he was so sweet and loving toward her, it drove her crazy, but in a good way.

And then the front door opened and suddenly Alex had super strength because she grabbed Justin and threw him to the floor in a flash, there was a thud, and Justin slowly stood up, a flash light shone in his eyes.

"Justin are you ok?" Theresa asked, "Yeah… I tripped" he said while walking over to them, he glanced at Alex who shrugged innocently.

Justin helped them into the house, "hey Maxie…" he mom paused, "I can't believe I'm about to ask you this… could you please use magic and give us some light?" she asked, she didn't have to ask twice, his wand was out in a second and flash later, the house was lit up.

Jerry ran over to the windows and pulled the shades closed, "don't need neighbors wondering what's going on" he said, everyone agreed.

The family ate dinner, and after Harper left to walk with Zeke back to his place, but Alex knew she wasn't coming back anytime soon, she'd been doing that a lot lately, she loved Harper, but she didn't want to really think about Harper and Zeke doing that.

Justin looked at her quizzically, she gave him a knowing nod, he appeared surprised, "go Zeke" he said softly, this made Alex burst out laughing.

"Ok everyone, you kids don't have to go to bed, but keep it down, your father and I are going to sleep" Theresa said as she and jerry walked to their room.

Alex walked over Max who was getting ready to play Call of Duty again, "so how long are you going to be down here?" she asked, he looked at her as he put his head set on, "well I'm playing against this kid from Japan, and he's really good… so probably until tomorrow morning" he said.

Alex nodded, "ok well I'm going to go to bed then" she said while walking to the stairs, she realized someone wasn't following her.

She turned to find Justin watching the game over Max's shoulder, "this looks awesome!" he said, "Justin!" Alex said, Justin jumped up and spun around, he quickly made his way to her.

**Upstairs,**

Alex had changed into a tank top and short shorts, she was in her bed waiting, when Max had cast the light spell, he forgot the upstairs, so her room was dark, and then through her door, she saw some light approaching.

Justin pushed the door open and walked in, he shut the door, she saw from the candle light that he wasn't wearing a shirt, she took in a breath, she scanned over his torso, he walked over to her bed and placed the large candle on her night stand.

He climbed onto her bed, she had about 6 comforters and blankets on her bed, making her bed plush and soft, "you really that cold?" he asked, she giggled as he crawled over to her, "because you know I can warm you up" he said when he got close to her face.

She breathed in surprised by his words, she reached and touched his chest, gently at first, marveling at how smooth it was, how hot it was, how his muscles were so tight.

He watched her do this, enjoying her fingers on his body, she laid back on the bed, he hovered over her, he moved so he was under the covers, but he was on his hands and knees hovering, he didn't lower himself yet.

She looked up at him, he was so handsome, she had always thought so, but never admitted it, he leaned down and kissed her gently, she returned the kiss and invited his tongue in, he did and slowly lowered his body onto hers, she wrapped her legs around his waist.

Her fingers tangled into his hair as he wrapped one around her back, the other he used to keep his full weight off of her, the kiss was intense, their tongue danced and wrestled for dominance, she let him win.

She kept letting out these soft moans as they made out, at first he thought she just really enjoyed his kissing, and then he realized why, he pulled back from her, "sorry" he whispered, she shook her head, "no please… keep doing that" she almost begged.

He was slightly surprised, but then leaned down to kiss her again, his hips going back to softly grinding into her, her moans continuing.

He broke away from her lips to kiss her neck, " do you have any turtle necks?" he asked in between light kisses, she was surprised by the random question, "no…" she was cut off when he ground into her harder after she moved her hips.

"scarves?" he asked still planting kisses, she nodded not able to speak, and then she let out a soft cry as he bit her neck gently, and started to suck her there, "your mine" he growled as he continued.

She nodded agreeing as he stopped marking her and kissed along her neck, he hovered for bit over her chest, she saw he was waiting for a sign; she reached down and started to pull it up and over her head.

Exposing her breasts to him, his eyes grew wide as he looked up at her, he had lust there, she placed her hands on his shoulders as he lowered his head to her beast.

He kissed the mound first, loving how soft it was, his hand moved from her waist and to her other beast kneading it in his hand.

His lips found her nipple, she gasped when he bit down on it, tugging lightly, her hands went to his hair holding him in place as he sucked and nipped and let his tongue graze over it hungrily.

He finished with that breast and moved over to the other one, he did this one differently; he simply sucked on it for a bit, just enjoying how it felt in his mouth.

She was breathing heavy, she loved this, she wondered how he knew what to do to her body.

He let go of her nipple, it made a pop sound, he glanced up at her, her eyes were closed, he kissed her tummy, his eyes still looking up at her, her eyes were still closed, he sucked and licked at her tummy till he made a trail to her belly button.

He dipped his tongue inside it and bit along the edge, he looked up, her eyes were still closed, though she was breathing very heavy.

He moved below her belly button and nipped at the skin there, her eyes opened when she felt that, her short shorts were low riding, and it exposed some of her skin, she looked down and met his eyes as he continued to lick and nip her sensitive skin.

And then with one arm holding him up on his elbow, he reached down with the other, scanning over her skin before pushing her short shorts down.

She raised her hips to help him, and then she kicked them off all the way, he looked up at her, she was watching him when he winked at her and lowered his head.

Her head fell back and she squeezed her eyes tight, anticipating what would come next.

He inhaled her at first, it aroused him even more, he then pressed his face into, skipping any teasing, his tongue came out and quickly went to work lapping her up, his hands moved to her hips to steady her when he started.

She wanted to buck her hips, but he held her still, indulging in probably the most forbidden fruit he'd ever consume.

He licked and lapped till she started panting, he knew she was close, this excited him, he licked a little faster, his thumb moving to her most sensitive mound to press and pinch it, and that was that.

Her hands had found their way to his hair, as she bucked and then tensed, "Justin!" she let out, she collapsed on the bed, she let out a few more soft moans as he continued to clean her up with his hot tongue, she sighed when he left a simple kiss on her mound before moving back up so they were at eye level.

She looked at him flushed, her hair a mess, he kissed her lips and she mooned into it, her hand skimming down his chest, down his abs, till it reached the edge of his pj bottoms, he looked at her slightly surprised at first, but then when her hand reached into his pj and she ran her finger nails across his hard member, he let out a growl.

He kissed her before rolling them both over, so her naked body was on top of his, she was straddling his belly, she blushed at how he looked at her, she slid down slightly, she stopped when she felt something hard hit her ass, she looked at him surprised.

He reached down and pushed his pjs off, leaving them both naked, she scooted back some more, and it pressed into her ass again, she let out a moan and raised up on her legs, she looked down at it for a moment, it was big, and thick and a little scary looking.

He let out a groan, she looked back up at him, she figured he liked the image he saw, she scooted back some more and then slowly lowered herself onto him.

He watched, his eyes big as he slowly entered her, he couldn't believe this was in fact happening to him, he couldn't look away, no matter how big the urge was for his head to fall back.

She was slow, she'd done this before, but it had been a while, she wanted to scream as the head went in, and slowly the rest of his girth followed.

When he was almost all the way in, she rose back up, and then slid back down a little faster, both grunting when she did this.

She was breathing heavy, she was already tender from earlier, he put his hands on her hips and she started to rise up and down on him.

Her hands were on his chest as she did this, it started out slow, but she started to move faster as the urge to release got more intense.

He was meeting her thrusts with his own, he was grunting and panting, she was moaning his name leaving her lips on every one, it got to be too much for him, her legs were getting weak, so he flipped them over, he slammed back into her hard, and proceeded to pound her as hard as he could, as hard as she would let him, which was pretty hard, since she wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his back.

Finally she came, "Justin!" she let out screaming, he came soon after hearing that, "Alex!" he yelled like he'd yelled so many times before, but there was a whole new meaning to it this time.

He collapsed on top of her, both breathing very heavy, both exhausted, he kissed her lips over and over whispering thank you's and apologizing for being so aggressive toward the end.

She returned the kisses and whispered thank you and that it was ok, "I love you" she whispered as he rolled off of her, he looked at her smiling, "we are in so much trouble" he said, she giggled and leaned in to kiss him, "not if no one finds out" she said.

He nodded, "yeah… "He paused to think, "… so what does this make us?" he asked as she traced imaginary lines on his chest, "you besides freaks?" she asked, he shook his head laughing.

"Yeah besides freaks" he said, "boyfriend and girlfriend" she whispered, he looked at her, "good… I was hoping you'd say that" he said she leaned and kissed him again, there wasn't much more talking they just kissed and eventually fell asleep.

**The next morning,**

Alex woke up with sun light coming in through the window, she squinted her eyes and pulled the covers over her head, she sighed softly when she felt warm lips graze the side of her breast, she pulled the blankets down to discover Justin kissing her there.

He stopped and looked at her, "hey…" he said, she giggled and pulled him close for a kiss, and then the door opened, Alex froze, Justin ducked under the covers and froze in place.

Theresa poked her head in, all she saw was Alex's head poking out from under a giant mountain of covers, "well you look warm" she said, Alex laughed, she was sitting up, the covers all around her body.

"Yup sure am" she responded, she had to bit her lip because Justin had decided now was a good time to put his tongue on her body.

"well have you seen Justin?" she asked, Alex shook her head "no… he's probably out doing something" she said trying not to squirm, for his tongue had traveled down her lower back and wanted to be in a spot she was not expecting it to be.

"Ok will if you see him please tell him that breakfast is almost ready, that goes for you too" she said, she turned and left, closing the door.

As soon as Alex was sure she was gone, she rolled onto her side to give him better access, she moaned into her pillow trying not to scream from this new sensation she was feeling.

**Downstairs…**

Alex was sitting on the couch waiting as her mom made breakfast, Jerry was reading his paper, Max was reading the Call of Duty manual, and Harper was sitting on the chair knitting a scarf.

Justin walked in through the front door, fully dressed, she tried to stifle a laugh, somehow he'd managed to get out of his room through the window, he winked at her subtly before being greeted by his mom.

"Ok Justin is here… let's eat!" Jerry said excited, he ran over to the table, everyone joined him.

They ate breakfast and it felt like a normal day, except for the fact the under the table, Justin and Alex who were seated next to each other kept bumping there legs against each other's.

**THE END**

**So how bout it? Was it aweful? I need to know, so be honest, and yes I apologize for the length of this fic… so let me know what you think thank you!**


End file.
